


just stay alive; that would be enough

by helluvapilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluvapilot/pseuds/helluvapilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn watched the sky until he could not longer see the x-wing.  He’d be staring at the sky until Poe came back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just stay alive; that would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "that would be enough" from hamilton and i borrow a line in the writing too

There was a nervous, yet excited energy throughout the Resistance base. 

Finn lifted himself up onto his crutches. It taken a few days but he finally was getting used to moving around the base with them. His armpits were slightly bruised, but it was better than staying in the medical bay. It seemed that it was going to take longer for his back to heal than they originally assumed.

Slowly, he made his way outside to watch the pilots take off for their mission. The Resistance had intercepted the location of a First Order base. The goal was to make it inoperational, and as many other bases as possible, before Rey hopefully returned with Luke. 

Finn pushed that thought out of his mind. Rey would return with Luke. Once her mind was made up about something there was nothing that could stop her. She’d find a way to get him to return. If anyone could it was her.

The sky seemed to be as uncertain about the day as Finn was at the moment. The clouds were concealing the sun, and everything looked muted. It was as if the colors couldn’t shine through properly. It made Finn nervous.

Finn scanned through the chaos and quickly found who he was looking for. 

Poe was easy enough to spot. He was leaning against his x-wing near some of the other members of his squadron. His hair was slightly tousled from the wind, and he was laughing at something one of them had said. He smacked the arm gently of the pilot closest to him before spotting Finn. 

As Poe finished laughing he noticed Finn. Nodding to the group he quickly walked over to Finn. “You finally returning to combat?”

Finn motioned to the crutches. “Grounded. General says I’m worth more here.”

“That’s because she hasn’t seen you with a blaster. I’ve seen you in action,” Poe said putting his hand on Finn’s shoulder. He squeezed his shoulder gently. “You should be fighting with us!”

Finn smiled. “I’m not worth much until my back’s fixed.”

“You’re a better shot than half these guys. And they’re all damn good.”

Finn smiled. He was a damn good shot. It was one of the few things he excelled at when he was a stormtrooper. He rarely liked to admit it but part of him liked the feeling of a blaster in his hands. It was something he knew we was good at it. He just never got used to the shooting innocent people part.  
That’s what made him so worried about this mission. The First Order wouldn’t think twice before shooting down Poe’s x-wing. They were trained to fight, and to kill. Poe would just be another unnamed causality as a result of their programing. 

“Be safe,” Finn said awkwardly shifting on his crutches. 

“Don’t do this,” Poe said. “I ain’t going to be gone that long. I’ll be back before you even miss me.”

Finn looked down at the ground. There were so many things that he wanted to say before Poe left. That he was going to miss him the moment that he took off. That he would miss holding his hand. That he would miss having him sleeping next to him. 

He didn’t want him to leave on this mission without him saying how he felt about him. “Poe, I just want…”

“I don’t want you saying something just because you’re afraid of…I want it to be because you mean it,” Poe interrupted Finn quietly. It wasn’t rude, but it was forceful. Finn could hear the same nervous emotion in Poe’s voice.

“I know you won’t stop fighting until this war is done, but just stay alive, okay?” Finn said finally.

“That’s the plan, buddy,” Poe said. 

He leaned in and kissed Finn gently just has he had dozens of times before. Finn had never been so annoyed to be on a pair of crutches. He wanted to wrap his arms around Poe and hold him so close he couldn’t leave. 

Poe pulled away because of the loud beeping of his droid. “BB-8, I hear you. I’m coming. “

Poe gave Finn a quick kiss before racing to his x-wing. He gave a wave as he climbed into the cockpit. Finn waved back to him awkwardly shifting his weight to the one side.

Finn watched the sky until he could not longer see the x-wing. He’d be staring at the sky until Poe came back to him.


End file.
